Glossary
About This is the glossary page to to define terms that are specific by NPCs and on the official game website. For more specific detail about player created terms refer to the Terminology page. A B Battle Tutorial Refers to the battle tutorial area found in the bottom right corner of the continent map. Battle Tutorial features an area where players can practice summoning or building. However it does not feature any war rules at all and upon entering the battle tutorial players receive 50 crystals. Battle tutorial map is a fixed type. C Chronicles Refers to the Capture the Fort expansion found in Episode 1. Look at the Chronicles page for more information Class Damage Bonus The damage bonus given when two different classes fight. The amount is automatically applied to each attack and varies between different classes. Also known as the Rock-Paper-Scissors function of the game See the Classes page for more information. Crystals #The currency used in war to summon or build. You can gain crystals by mining at a live mining crystal. #Mining Crystal Corps The guilds of Fantasy Earth Zero. Provides a corp only chat and equipment for guilds at a high enough level Conventional Warfare Term used in Chronicles to refer towards regular warfare of 50v50 war D Doom Weapons The upgraded form of the nation that has twice the max av as a normal weapon; however only has 2 durability and durability unrepairable E Enchants Stones that can brought in the tool shop for rings or arbs that can increase a player's temporarily for one war. The number of enchants a player can use is limited by the number of enchant slots a player's weapon has. Also the stat raised by the stone will be increased by a random amount ,and the item effect will wear off if you leave the map. See the Enchants page for more exact detail. F G GM Refers to a Gamemaster the admin of the game. Game masters will always have their character names in red. As shown in the picture below. H Hyper Active Battle System Gamepot's term for referring to massive 50v50 battles occuring on the world map I J K L M Medal A reward after clearing certain requirements in a War Mission map. Increasing medal rank may give gold,ring and exp bonuses for ranking up. Mining Crystal The large shiny blue object depicted on the map as a diamond where you can mine crystals for objects of war. N Nation Weapon The Nation weapons refer to the weapons belonging to each country that possess 3~4 higher AV than the average weapon. Popular for nonenchanting groups however disliked by hardcore players who use enchants as these weapons do not contain any enchant slots and cannot be enhanced so they will obtain slots. Normally used for mob hunting or sapping. Neo Weapon The upgraded form of the nation weapon that is required to complete the Twilight Weapons Mission Quest. Contain the same ability value as the nation weapons but contains three enchant slots and cannot be repaired at all. Equipable at lv20 and can only be attained by Twilight Weapons mission quest. O P PW Stands for Power. Each player have a fixed amount of PW of 100 that they can use for skills. Skill PW cost is different for skill and no skill costs 100PW. PW does not increase with leveling and can only be increasing by using PW UP enchant stones . Q R Recycle The NPC that can be found in every capital allows players to trade in Arb Equipment for Gold and Rings. The rate differs on the price of the item. See the recycling page for information on the rates. Red Weapon Please see Nation Weapon S T Training Grounds The NPC that can be found in every capital in the military district and in Galm Amusement Park. This training facility allows players to set custom rules for war. Terminology The usage of words in game. Usually comprised of game terms or slang used in game. See the Terminology page for more detail. Title A reward for fulfilling certain tasks in war. At the end of every battle, a title will always be rewarded to the player. Normally used to mark the achievements of players. See the Title page for more information about titles. U V VoteKick The function in the game the allows people to noiminate players who are trying to sabotage the team and kick them out of the map for the duration of the war. Requires 5 people to cast a noiminatation at least 50% must accept for vote to be accepted W War Workshop The building required to summon giants. Requires 20 crystals to build and can be rebuilt if destroyed. War Mission The term used for warfare found in the Chronicles expansion ie: War of Fort;Scamble for Resources X Y Z Category:Beginner